kim or jeon? (why not both?) chap1
by indahkim1901
Summary: Author : namjoonnie Rating : T Genre : romance,school life Length : Chapter 1 Main Cast : - Jeon Jungkook a.k.a Jungkook - Kim Taehyung a.k.a Taehyung / V - Park Sora a.k.a Sora (you) - Oh Minsu a.k.a minsu Disclaimer : semua pemeran FF ini milik orang tua mereka, dan fanfic ini milik author o iya ini ceritanya masih smp ya :* don't like ? DON'T READ! no bash ! no plagiatism!


kim or jeon? / Chapter 1/namjoonnie~

Author : namjoonnie~

Rating : T

Genre : romance,school life

Length : Chapter 1

Main Cast :

\- Jeon Jungkook a.k.a Jungkook

\- Kim Taehyung a.k.a Taehyung / V

\- Park Sora a.k.a Sora (you)

\- Oh Minsu a.k.a minsu

Disclaimer : semua pemeran FF ini milik orang tua mereka, dan fanfic ini milik author~~ o iya ini ceritanya masih smp ya :*

don't like ? DON'T READ! no bash ! no plagiatism!

happy reading ne~

"oppa apa kau mengerti apa arti jatuh cinta?" tanya seorang gadis polos nan lugu tersebut,

"jatuh cinta ya? sepertinya tau.. memang kenapa?"ujar lelaki yang dipanggil 'oppa' itu , "aniya~ hanya saja aku bingung..." sora menghentikan ucapannya, ya sora gadis polos nan lugu itu sedang berbicara dengan kim taehyung atau lebih sering disapa V. situasi pun seketika menjadi canggung, V yang melihat raut wajah sora yang berubah mulai merasa khawatir dengan keadaan sora.

"sora-ya~ gwenchanayo?" tanya V dengan nada khawatir, "A-ah nan gwenchanayo,hanya saja aku bingung dengan apa yang aku rasakan ini oppa, aku seperti jatuh cinta tapi aku tak yakin dia mencitaiku juga atau tidak"sora reflek menundukkan kepalanya karena takut V melihat raut wajah sora yang semakin sendu. "memang kenapa kamu tak yakin hm?" tanya V penasaran. "karena aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai kakak ku dan dia juga telah menganggapku sebagai adiknya"jelas sora "oh ya oppa aku pulang dulu ya sudah sore aku taku bumeonim ku marah kalau terlalu larut , anyyeong oppa~~" sora berlari meninggalkan V yang masih mencerna perkataannya di bangku taman tempat mereka duduk tadi.

-"-"-"-

#sora POV#

aisshh kenapa tadi ku harus mengakatan hal itu ke taehyung oppa sih? ahh neomu paboya!

*BRUK!*

"agghhh"

"ah mianhae gwenchanayo?" ah siapa sih yang nabrak aku sakit nih pundakku

"gwenchana, mian saya tadi tidak melihat anda" OMO tinggi sekali orang ini.. aah wajahnya tampan..

"tidak apa apa kok, ah jeon junkook imnida" dia mengulurkan tangannya

"Park Sora imnida" aigoo telapak tangannya lebar sekali...

"Sora-ssi rumah saya dekat sini ,rumahmu dimana?"

"rumahku juga dekat sini, panggil aku sora saja aku tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan itu"

"baiklah~ pulang bersama?"

"ne kajja" kataku sambil menarik tangannya.. omo kenapa jadi aku yang sangat bersemangat? aisshh..

#sora POV end#

#jungkook POV#

polos sekali sifatnya ya ampun kenapa aku jadi deg degan begini sih? jangan jangan...

"nah jungkook ini rumah ku" sambil menunjuk rumahnya, oh~ jadi sora anak dari paman yang waktu itu

"berarti kita hanya beda satu rumah dari sini"

"wah berarti kita bisa berangkat sekolah bareng dong?kkk~"tanyaku iseng

"boleh juga tuh, kalau kamu mau kenapa nggak?" dia menganggap pertanyaanku serius

"b-benar nih?" tanyaku tidak yakin

"kalau tidak mau yasudah!" aigoo dia lucu sekali kalau serang ngambek

"mau! aku mau! besok aku jemput ya jangan lupa"

"oke deh~ pai pai ~~"

yeaaaahh akhirnya bisa berangkat sekolah bareng sora tapi tunggu... aigoo aku lupa menanyakan dia sekolah dimana, aiissh pabo ya -_-"

#jungkook POV end#

~paginya ~

"sora bangun nak! sudah pagi!" panggil wanita paruh baya tersebut, ya dia adalah eomma dari park sora tentu saya nyonya park seoji.

"ne eomma"

sora langsung bersiap untuk sekolah

"sora kalau sudah selesai segera ke meja makan ya!"

"ne eomma chakamman sebentar lagi"

sora langsung lari ke meja makan sambil membawa tas ranselnya, saat sampai di meja makan sora bingung melihat jungkook dengan akrabnya mengobrol dengan abeojinya itu.

"ah sora cepat kesini makan" panggil abeojinya siapa lagi kalau bukan tuan park jeong hoon

"ne appa" setelah selesai makan mereka pun pamit berangkat sekolah, "appa eomma kami berangkat sekolah dulu ya ayo jungkook" kata sora sambil menarik tangan jungkook.

"ne ahjussi ahjumma saya berangkat dulu annyeong~" pamit jungkook sambil tersenyum manis ke bumeonim sora.

"hati hati dijalan nak"

~dijalan~

"kookie tadi kenapa kau bisa akrab sekali dengan abeojiku?"

"oh itu waktu itu mobil abeojimu mogok trus aku bantu dorong sampai rumah kamu deh :D hehehe baikkan jungkook!" kata jungkook sambil mebanggakan diri sendiri

"issh seterah kau lah "

"sora kemarin aku lupa menanyakan kamu sekolah dimana

"di shinwa junior highschool, kau sendiri ?"

" ah aku di seoul of indonesian culture junior high school"

"jeongmal? dulu aku pernah mau mendaftar ke situ tadi dilarang sama bumeonimku

setelah lama mereka berbincang tak sadar mereka telah sampai di halte.

~dibus~

karena penumpang bus yang penuh mereka pun terpaksa haru berdiri

*ckiit* bus yang mereka tumpangi seketika berhenti mendadak, sampai sora hampir terjungkal namun langsung ditangkap jungkook.

"gwenchanayo?"

"a-ah g-gwenchana" jawab sora tersendat sendat karena kaget dengan perilaku jungkook tadi seketika mukanya pun memerah.

******SKIP TIME********

~ shinwa junior high school~

#taehyung POV#

ah itu dia sora "sora-ya~"

"ah oppa ada apa?"

"ada apa? bukannya setiap pagi aku selalu menyapamu?"

"ah iya~ kkk lupa" senyumannya buat aku deg degan

"aishh paboya, pelupa sekali kau ini"

" yasudah ayo kita langsung ke kelas sudah mau bel" ajakku, aku ada dikelas IX.A tempat anak anak pintar dan berprestasi di sekolah sedang sora dia di kelas VIII.A sama seperti kelasku kelas sora juga kelas unggulan tempat anak pintar dan berprestasi. Sora sering mendapat ranking 1 di sekolah aku saja hanya bisa rangking 2 di sekolah,memang kuakui dia selain polos, lugu dan cantik dia juga anak yang teramat sangat pintar sampai mengalahkanku.

#taehyung POV end#

~ seoul of Indonesia culture junior high school~

#jungkook POV#

"oy jung! Ada apa kau ini senyum senyum sendiri dari tadi?" ahh dia jangan Tanya siapa dia, dia itu oh minsu sahabat ku sejak awal aku masuk sekolah ini, tapi dia sering menggangguku dan sangat cerewet seperti ahjumma ahjumma lagi kalau tidak bertemu sehari atau tiba tiba dia menjadi pendiam aku merasa ada yang kurang dan merasa bosan.

"aniya~ kkk"

"aissshh kau ini .. jangan jangan lagi fall in love ya?" cih sok inggris sekali dia

"gayamu sok inggris , tapi memang terlihat jelas ya?"

"banget tau! Beritahu aku siapa yang kau suka? Yeoja? Namja? Sekolah dimana? Satu sekolah atau beda sekolah?" aish jiwa ahjummanya keluar lagi -_-

"yang pertama aku masih normal dia yeoja"

"yang kedua nama dia park sora"

"Yang ketiga dia dari shinwa junior high school" jawabku panjang lebar

"hehehe :D APA?! Dia dari shinwa junior high school sekolah ter-elite di seoul?!"

"yaishh kau ini bisa tidak sih tidak udah teriak begitu?untung kita di taman belakang sekolah dan untungnya lagi disini masih sepi kalau sudah ramai kau membuatku malu"

Omelku cepat hamper seperti nge-rap omona akhirnya setelah lama latihan nge rap bisa juga yoohh….*apaanbanget sih jung -_-*

"ya ya ya! Kau kalau ngomong jangan seperti orang nge rap eoh aku tidak mengerti tau!" omelnya

"tau ah males ngulang lagi" sekali kali aku nyoba pura pura ngambek kkk~~~

"uh uh uh~~ jungkookie sedang ngambek~~ mianhae ne kookie bbuing bbuing~~" aigoo dia mulai jurus aegyonya

"ya tuhan berhenti ber aegyo atau aku bakal marah lagi"

"kkk~iya aku berhenti nih ~ yaudah yuk kekelas dah mau bel "

*****SKIP TIME******

5hari kemudian…..

Hari ini aku bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaanku ke sora ah

From :jungkook

To: sora

Annyeong sora~~ nanti sore ke taman yuk aku tunggu jam 16.00 kst ya~~

#jungkook POV end#

#taehyung POV#

Hari ini aku mau menyatakan cintaku ke sora dan menjadikan dia sebagai kekasih ku kkk~

From: taehyung

To : sora

Hi sora~~ nanti jam 16.00 kst aku tunggu di taman ya jangan sampai gak datang arasseo? Annyeong ~~

#taehyung POV end#

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lanjut ceritanya nanti ne author lagi sibuk :D reader:boo author sok sibuk

Oke smpai jumpa next chapter ne~~pai pai~~ annyeong~~ rukna jub jub :* :* bbuing bbuing :D


End file.
